1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that performs focus detection.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique is known for detecting the defocus amount of a photographic optical system of a camera or the like based upon the detection signal from a storage-type sensor that has a plurality of pixels (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 5-249369).